


Hot For Teacher

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleader Dean, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should've done this in high school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

“I should’ve done this in high school.”

Dean gapes at the way the shorts hug his ass, clingy in a pleasant sort of way. He spins, admiring the rise and fall of his skimpy shirt, the stretch of the fabric over his legs. Hell, he even shimmies a little; not that anyone needs to know.

Cheerleaders are hot.

He glances back over his shoulder, watching the rise and fall of Castiel’s chest as he breathes, eyes focused solely on the book as Dean has instructed him to do. His hair is tousled, curls obscuring his eyes even as he insistently brushes them from his face.

“Can I look now?” His lips quirk with the words, a slow smile spreading over his features.

“Yeah.”

Dean shifts his weight between his feet as Castiel slides the book from his chest to the floor, curious blue eyes flitting from the compact text to Dean’s body. At first, he doesn’t express much beyond taken aback interest; his eyes are wide, open. After a beat, however, it’s as though something snaps.

His lips curl into a sultry grin as he raises a brow. “Well, what is this?” His tone is inquisitive, challenging almost. His tongue wraps around the words slowly, his body arching off the mattress and settling over the edge of the bed, legs spread and inviting.

Dean walks over to him, positioning himself between Castiel’s knees as he peers down at him. “Thought you might like it,” Dean mutters, running his fingers through Castiel’s errant strands. “Maybe go for the whole hot for teacher deal.” Dean feels himself grin at the thought of Castiel in glasses, a ruler in his hand as he scolds Dean for not handing in his assignments.

“I do,” Castiel murmurs, warm hands finding their way to Dean’s hips. He pulls him into his lap, his lips mere inches from Dean’s. “I like… _this_ a lot.” A hand slips under Dean’s chin and arches his face upwards, baring his neck for Castiel’s unforgiving mouth.

He gasps at the first kiss, warm, chaste, and nice. He quickly adjusts, however, and straddles his legs over Castiel’s, letting his hands skim down Castiel’s back as Castiel sucks feverish hickeys into his neck and collarbone.

When Castiel is bored of his neck, he peers up, his lips swollen and curled in a smile. “We should get rid of these,” he murmurs, tugging at Dean’s waistband.

Dean pushes the shorts off, leaving only his jock strap to strain his half-mast erection as he scampers back onto Castiel’s lap. He presses a soft kiss to Castiel’s puckered mouth, moaning over the soft texture before diving in with more vigor, letting his tongue slip over Castiel’s lower lip.

“Dean,” Castiel growls.

Castiel’s hands find their way under his shirt, stroking along his shoulder blades as he slowly presses him into the mattress. All the while, their lips never break contact, tongues sliding in wet harmony as they languidly taste each other.

When Castiel rolls his hips, Dean breaks away with a gasp.

His spine arches into Castiel, desperate for another touch. Anything. He burrows backwards into the pillows, his eyes wide as Castiel draws a hand between their bodies and cups Dean through the thin layer of fabric.

He bucks into Castiel’s touch, unable to restrain the lewd mewl that claws its way from his chest. Not that he cares; he _likes_ Castiel’s touch. Preens under it. Castiel’s hand slides along his length, cradling his balls before sliding back to thumb at the tip. He keeps doing it for fucking _ever_ , drawing choked gasps from his lungs and tiny thrusts from his hips.

“Cas,” Dean breathes, his ass clenching, pushing him further into Castiel’s amazing hands. “Cas, fuck I’m gonna-”

He squeezes his eyes shut as a wave of intense pressure builds in his gut, and spouts out his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean moans, pushing into Castiel’s touch, completely uncaring of how quickly it took him to come completely undone. Through his doze, he looks down at Castiel, watches his come drip from his fist, and winds his arms around Castiel’s shoulders.

Their lips clash in a harsh kiss, Castiel’s tongue sinking into Dean’s mouth as he ruts against his hip. His cock is warm, snug against Dean’s skin, and once Dean catches his breath, he slides his hands down Castiel’s back, letting them pool over the firm globes of Castiel’s ass.

“Dean,” he grunts in response, hips giving an involuntary push. “Can I…?”

Dean nods, pushing Castiel off his body and onto the bed beside him before he scampers into his lap, splaying his legs on either side of Castiel’s body. He reaches beneath him, unbuttoning Castiel’s pants and tugging his dick from his boxers before shamelessly grinding onto his leaking member.

Castiel seems to be enjoying it. “Dean,” he cries, hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips. “Oh, _yes_.”

He takes it as encouragement and hesitantly circles his hips, letting the leaking tip catch on the thin strap of fabric before letting it go. He watches as a variety of expressions cross Castiel’s face; bliss, for one, is making itself known on Castiel’s lips, wrapping around cusses and blessings and moans alike.

A smirk blooms on Dean’s lips and, with a laugh, he grinds downwards, letting his ass slide from the tip to Castiel’s balls as he ducks down and sucks a hickey into his neck. He feels Castiel tense beneath him, his hands vicelike over Dean’s hips before his breath chokes off in favor of a lewd shout.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Castiel cries, his hips craning into Dean’s body. Warm wet come spurts onto Dean’s ass, sliding down his thigh as Castiel moans his release.

When he finishes, his body goes slack and Dean slides off of him. He watches as Castiel catches his breath, as his face returns to its normal pallor and his eyes refocus. His eyes trace up to Castiel’s hair, obscenely mussed from their exploits. He feels himself smirk before he can stop it from crossing his lips, and Castiel peers over with a grimace.

“What?” he asks, raising a brow.

Dean snorts. “You must have one hell of a cheerleader kink.” When Castiel glares, he crawls over to Castiel’s body, tossing an arm over his chest and hugging him close. He presses a chaste kiss to Castiel’s shoulder before peering into his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“I kinda like it.”


End file.
